Lagrimas de Tristeza, Amor y Dolor
by The Hedgehogs
Summary: Amy Rose desde el momento de nacer, su vida fue miserable. Su padre fue asesinado a sus 6 años y su tío también. Luego es llevada a un orfanato donde es adoptada por unos millonarios que le daban lujos pero nunca amor. Vivía con sus dos hermanos que le hacían la vida imposible.Amy se sentía sola. Pero que pasará cuando llega ese alguien que le dará un giro en su vida.Sonamy Leean!
1. Chapter 1

Holiis *-* este es nuestro primer fic

Esperemos que les guste

Desde ahorita diremos que no tenemos fechas para actualizarlo

Actualizaremos cuando tengamos tiempo… Ya que nuestro colegio ABUSA poniendo trabajos.. Pero prometemos que trataremos de subirlos lo más prontiico posible xD.

Bueno empecemos :D

Capitulo 1

El Nacimiento

En los pasillos del hospital en dirección al quirófano, se escuchan gritos de desesperación y dolor, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, por su agudez es obvio que pertenecen a una mujer.

En la entrada dos hombres preguntaban por una mujer.

- Any, ¿¡donde está!?- pregunta uno de los hombres.

- Señor cálmese y explíquese mejor – le pide la recepcionista de lo más calmada.

- Mi hermana debe estar en labor de parto en estos momentos – dijo el hombre emocionado.

- Ahhh…. Si la señorita Any Rose – dijo la joven – Si ella se registro hace unos minutos. Debe estar en el quirófano pasen a la sala de espera el doctor los llamará – respondió muy segura.

-Gracias- Dijeron ambos hombres

Llegaron hasta la sala de espera. Se sienta en uno a lado del otro en las primeras sillas. La sala estaba repleta y la mayoría de las personas tenían rostros de intriga, de miedo, de preocupación, obvio que esperan respuestas sobre el estado de sus familiares. El resto se notaban más tranquilos, seguro que el estado de sus familiares no era tan grave.

De repente las puertas se abren, y es una doctora y dice:

- Los familiares del joven Francisco

Al instante una pareja se levanta de un salto de las sillas y dicen: NOSOTROS.

La doctora les pide que la acompañen. El resto de las personas siguen con sus caras largas.

Al rato otro doctor entra a la sala y dice:

- Los familiares de Any Rose

Ambos hombres se levantan de un salto y dicen:

- Nosotros.

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunta el Doc.

- Soy el esposo – Responde uno de los hombres.

- Y yo el hermano – dice el otro.

- El parto se complicó – dice el doctor sin agueros ni rodeos.

Ambos hombres se petrifican y se ponen pálidos.

- ¿¡Qué sucedió!? – pregunta Andrés (El hermano)

- La niña viene en una mala posición y tiene el cordón umbilical atado al cuello, además la madre está demasiado débil y ha perdido mucha sangre.

- Esto es su culpa! – dice Max (padre de la niña) un poco ofuscado.

- Cálmate – dice Andrés – Ellos no tienen la culpa.

- Tienen que decidir la vida de la niña o de la madre – dice el Doc.

- Como es posible que usted nos ponga a elegir, ¿¡qué le pasa!? Está loco!. Yo quiero a mis dos mujeres – Grita Max creyéndose mejor hombre que el Doc.

- A la niña – Dice Andrés – Mi hermana hubiese querido la vida de su hija antes de la que ella.

Max lo mira con los ojos tan abiertos que por un momento parecieran salir.

El Doc. mira Andrés y dice: - Entonces la vida de la niña.

El doctor se retira, entra por una de las tantas puertas de pasillo la cual lleva a otro corredor.

Max mira Andrés un tanto enojado, como pidiéndole una explicación.

- Ella me pidió que si sucedía algo escogiera a la niña y que la cuidara y protegiera como si fuera mía, se lo prometí y lo cumpliré – Le dice Andrés en una voz un tanto quebradiza, sus ojos se aguan y las lágrimas humedecen sus mejillas. Él seca sus lágrimas y vuelve a entrar a la sala de esperas, Max lo sigue y ambos regresan a sus puestos.

En el Quirófano…

El Doc. Entra con sus guantes y una 2º bata.

- Entúbenla – pide el Doc.

Las enfermeras son rápidas y eficientes, le hacen caso al Doc.

- Vamos por la vida de la niña – Dice el Doc.

Todos asienten dando a entender que están de acuerdo con él.

Instrumentos – Dice el Doc.

Una de las asistentes se acerca a una mesita con todos los instrumentos. La paciente está lista, el Doc. Toma el bisturí y empieza hacer una incisión por debajo del abdomen… Saca la niña y logra desamarrar el cordón umbilical del cuello, le da una pequeña nalgadita y la recién nacida empieza a llorar a todo pulmón.

Está súper sana – Dice una de las enfermeras al escuchar los gritos de tan pequeña criatura.

- Excelente – Responde el Doc.

El Doc. se la da a una de las enfermeras para que la envuelva en mantas.

- Buen trabajo muchachos – Dice el Doc. y sale del cuarto.

El Doc. entra a la sala de espera y pregunta nuevamente por los familiares de Any Rose ambos hombres se levantan y se dirigen hacia el Doc.

Hicimos lo que pudimos para salvarlas a ambas, pero en los últimos momentos se desestabilizó y la perdimos, la niña se encuentra en excelentes condiciones. Acompáñenme - Dice el Doc. explicándoles.

El Doc. camina por los corredores hasta llegar a la zona de maternidad

- Miren es esa – Dice el Doc. señalando a una enfermera mientras amamanta a una pequeña eriza de tés rosa.

La observan detrás de un vidrio. En el cuarto se veían otras madres dándole de comer a sus hijos y otras enfermeras ayudando a las madres primerizas.

La enfermera termina con la niña, le pide a una de sus compañeras para que les pidiera que entraran, pero primero uno y luego el otro.

Una de las enfermeras sale y dice:

- Puede entrar uno y luego el otro, ¿quién va primero? – Preguntó.

Andrés mira a Max a quién le brillan los ojos y se le ilumina la cara con una sonrisa y le hace un gesto señalando la puerta y dice:

Ve tú, tu eres el padre. Luis sonríe y entra junto a la enfermera aquel cuarto repleto de recién nacidos.

Andrés observa desde aquel vidrio por unos momentos y luego se alejó salió de los pasillos, llego al vestíbulo y le pregunto a una chica donde quedaba la cafetería, ella le dijo y él le dio las gracias. Se dirigió a la cafetería siguiendo las indicaciones de aquella chica y llega compra un jugo y un pan con frutas cristalizadas y se dirige nuevamente a la zona de maternidad.

Allí estaba Max con la pequeña. Andrés toca el vidrio tratando de llamar la atención del padre de la niña y lo logra, le hace señas dándole a entender que era su turno de ver a la niña. Max entiende y le entrega la pequeña de ojos jade a la enfermera, Max sale y Andrés entra le da el jugo y aquel pan que había comprado a la enfermera.

- Le voy a pedir por favor que cuide a mi sobrina mientras este en el hospital – Dice Andrés.

- No se preocupe será un placer, después de todo para eso me pagan – responde la enfermera con una sonrisa en el rostro y le entrega a la pequeña – Ahh y gracias por el pan es mi favorito.

- De nada – responde Andrés con una sonrisa generosa.

La pequeña empieza a despertar mientras su tío la sostiene con cariño entre sus brazo. La pequeña de ojos jade se despierta del todo y en los brazos de su tío empieza a sonreír y él empieza a hablar.

- Que bellos ojos tienes, iguales a los de tu madre, ella está en el cielo y ahora es un ángel y te cuidará y te protegerá desde allá.

Pero tú no estás sola, yo le prometí que te cuidaría como si fueras mía. Y eso haré mi pequeña "Amy".

- Le dice con ternura mientras la pequeña lo observa. Una enfermera se le acerca y le pide el nombre de la pequeña.

- Se llama Amy – Le dice.

- OK – responde ella mientras llena unos papeles.

- Muy bien joven, le voy a pedir que se retire, la hora de visita terminó.

Ella le entrega unos papeles, le da la niña y se retira.

Al tercer día van al hospital para que la pequeña pudiera realizar su vida junto a su cariñoso tío y el frikin alcohólico de su papá.

Grax x leer

Trataré de actualizar este fic lo más rápido que pueda bueno nos vemos en el prox cap.

Besos 3 :*

The Hedgehogs~

Ahh y dejen REVIEWS pleaseeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2: La vida Continua

Holiis *-*

Bueno cmo me dio tiempo subiré el 2 cap.

Espero q les guste.

Y dejen sus reviews pleeasee!

Bueno empecemos xD

Capítulo 2

La Vida Continua

A pasado un año y no todo va de maravilla, ya que el padre de Amy ha vuelto a caer en las garras de las drogas y el alcohol.

Andrés a cuidado muy a la pequeña de ojos jade, que ahora tiene un año.

Pasan las semanas y Max empeora gracias a sus adicciones.

Sábado a las 3:00 A.M

POV de Andrés

Coño donde esta ese estúpido. Salió esta mañana supuestamente a trabajar y no ha llegado, seguramente se está drogando y tomando en un estúpido bar.

De repente la puerta se abre..

Debe ser ese estúpido – Pensé yo.

¿¡Dónde estabas!? – le pregunte muy cabreado.

¡Tú no eres mi mamá! – me responde con una voz ebria.

Tienes los ojos rojos estúpido drogadicto – Debería matarlo MIERDA! pensé yo.

- Cállate déjame en paz, quiero dormir – Volvió a decir el borracho de Max.

- Claro que no! No te quedas en mi casa – respondí.

- Está bien me largo, pero me llevo mi hija – me grita.

- Nunca – le respondí – Amy no sale de aquí contigo ni a la esquina.

- Dame a mi hija, ¡ME VOY! – Dice Max.

FIN DEL POV

Andrés se termina de cabrear y le sampa un puñete.

El ebrio cae al suelo como una plasta, se levanta pero vuelve a caer, se levanta y se limpia la boca por la cual sale sangre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Esboza una voz algo inquieta e infantil.

- ¡MIERDA! La niña! – nada cariño regresa a la cama – dice Andrés.

- Tengo miedo – dice Amy.

- No hay nada que temer, ven yo te acompaño, cariño – dice Andrés.

-¿Por qué pelean? – pregunta la pequeña.

- Ven cariño nos iremos de casa – dice el frikin de Max.

-¿Por qué? – responde Amy confundida.

- Claro que no mi muñequita – dice Andrés – Hablamos mañana Max – dice Andrés con una mirada desafiante.

Y sale de la sala junto a la pequeña hacia la habitación.

Al día siguiente…

Tenemos que hablar – le dice Andrés a Max mientras se sienta en el comedor - ¿ Ya se te quito la borrachera de anoche? – dijo Andrés con un tono de voz seca.

- Si! Me tome un café – le dice señalando la taza con un tono de voz calmado.

- Me alegro – dice Andrés con un tono de voz algo irónico.

- Hoy en la tarde recogeré mis cosas y me iré – dice Max.

- No puedes irte, no tienes donde quedarte-

- Me quedaré en un hotel mientras encuentro algo – dice Max con un tono de voz calmado.

- No te puedes ir la niña se quedará aquí – dice Andrés con un tono de voz alto – Mira tenemos que dejar de pelear y trabajar juntos, por la niña Si?! – dice un poco más calmado.

- Acepto – dice Max – Hare lo posible por no volver a tomar.

- Está bien y yo te ayudaré – le dice Andrés.

La niñas despierta y desayunan todos juntos, Max había ido por el desayuno en la mañana.

Fueron pasando los años y Max se había rehabilitado y tenía un buen empleo.

Amy tenía 4 años e iba a la escuela.

Ambos le enseñaron a Amy a defensa propia a sus 6 años (y hay que admitir que era excelente) para protegerse y era una buena alumna.

Un problema muy grave ocurrió, el padre de Amy fue despedido ya que la compañía quedo en quiebra, pasaron las semanas y el padre de Amy no tenía un empleo aún, así que la economía de la familia bajo.

Andrés no los podía estar manteniendo tenía que pagarlo todo.

Una mañana….

Andrés y Max discuten (en un tono voz moderado). Hablaban de que tenía que conseguir empleo, Max se enoja y se va… A la tarde regresa y le entrega una gran suma de dinero a Andrés.

- Ten paga todo lo que debamos y no se cómprale algo de ropa a la niña tu tienes mejor gusto que yo.

- Le dice Max a Andrés.

- ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? – Dice Andrés confundido.

- No te importa es dinero, no era lo que querías, hay ESTA!.

POV de Andrés

- Bueno es dinero y lo necesitamos – OK – respondí.

- Quedará mucho dinero le compraré mucha ropa a Amy.

Se acabo el día y ya había pagado todos los recibos.

- Mmm.. Saldré mañana con Amy y le comprare algo a Amy.

FIN DEL POV.

Al día siguiente…

Amy regresa de la escuela…

- Hola pequeña – la saluda su tío.

- Hola tío – responde la pequeña de voz angelical e infantil – y papá.

- No lo sé – hubo un silencio.

- Salió esta mañana – le respondió.

- Almuerza y cámbiate – dice Andrés –

- ¿A dónde? – dice Amy.

- A pasear, no quieres ir?! – dijo sarcástico.

- ¡Claro que sí! – le contesto alegremente.

- Bueno rápido, vete a cambiar – dijo Andrés.

Pasaron como unos 5 minutos, se prepararon y fueron.

POV NORMAL

Pasaron las semanas. La gran suma de dinero que trajo Max a la casa fue un préstamo de la mafia.

Como Max no trabajaba no podía pagar la gran deuda y allí empezaron los problemas…

Buenoo esperemos que les aya gustadooo mucho el cap

Espero actualizar el próximo cap

En el próximo cap va estar mucho mas emocionante ya que ahí veremos cmo ara Max para pagar la cuenta y bueno que le sucederá por no pagarla a tiempo.

Bueno se despiden:

The Hedgehogs~

Besos :*


	3. Las Desgracias

Buenoo Grax a todoos los que leyeron nuestra historiaaa

Me siento feliz que le haya gustado

Dejen reviews pleeaseee! Necesito ideass!

Capitulo 3

Los Problemas y Sus Secuelas.

Pasaron años y los intereses de aquella deuda aumentan cada vez más, con el pasar de los días y las semanas.

Un día por la mañana…

Amy tiene 6 y está en la escuela. Andrés está en su trabajo y Max consigue trabajo pero lo despiden por vago.

De repente el teléfono suena…

Halo – contesta Max

Para Cuando!? – responde una voz gruesa y ruda.

Perdón?! – dice Max confundido en busca de una respuesta más específica.

El dinero estúpido, cuando me piensas pagar – responde – te daré una semana para que me des todo mi dinero!.

- Dame más tiempo no se puede conseguir todo ese dinero en una semana. Además son 50 grandes ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?

- 50 grandes? ¡Estás loco!- dice aquel hombre enojado.

- Y todo este tiempo ¿qué?!. Tú sabes cómo son mis negocios – dice el hombre de voz gruesa – acoso mis 1500.00 de rédito, me pagas o me pagas, ya sabes una semana.

- ¡Pero ya te he dado 200 dólares! – dijo él para defenderse.

- Y?! – Ni siquiera es la mitad, además eso fue en el transcurso de 2 años, cuando crees que vas a terminar en 10 años más, ya sabes quiero mi plata esta semana o sufrirás las consecuencias.

El hombre cuelga y Max se queda inquieto y nervioso.

POV de Max

- Que mierda, ¿Qué pasa? Será que me van a matar, no, no lo creo, ellos no son capaces

De repente se escucha un toquido en la puerta.

- Quién es? – pregunta Max nervioso.

- Yo! – dice Amy.

- Ahh… Un momento cariño – dice Max con voz temblorosa.

Abre, y Amy entra, Max esta temblando…

- Estás bien papi? – pregunta Amy.

- Sí, claro! Cariño – dice Max.

- Seguro? – le pregunta ella nuevamente – estás temblando y también sudas.

- Estoy bien, Amy – le responde él – Ve a cambiarte, y allí está tu almuerzo.

- Ok – responde Amy resignada a que su padre no le iba a decir nada.

Al día siguiente…

Max está desesperado mientras piensa en la decisión que debe tomar, tiene miedo que le hagan daño.

Max sale a caminar para pensar en su decisión. De repente encuentra a un viejo amigo de la adolescencia. Se saludan…

- Max… eres tú? – Max se voltea.

- Alex! – dice Max alegre.

- Hermano ¿Cómo has estado? – le dice Alex – tanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Pues me gustaría decirte que bien pero sería mentirte – responde Max.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quizás te pueda ayudar? – dice Alex.

- 6.500.00 dólares, serias mi ángel – dice riéndose.

- ¿¡Estás loco!?, ¿A quién le debes tanto?

- A la mafia – dice Max.

- ¿No quieres salir a conseguir dinero? Pues yo también necesito

- Claro, ¿Cuándo y dónde? – responde Max emocionado.

- Hoy en la noche – responde Alex – ya tengo todo planeado.

Llego la noche…

Se encuentran. Alex va junto a dos cómplices más. Repasan el plan y Alex le da el arma a Max.

Llegan a la tienda. Amenazan a los 2 hombres que atienden en el mostrador mientras las personas en la tienda entran en pánico mientras son apuntados por aquellos dos tipos, y Max y Alex sacan el dinero de la caja registradora… Salen rápidamente del local y luego se dividen el dinero. Nadie sabe nada ni ha visto nada.

Max llega tarde a la casa y cuenta el dinero…

- Solo son 500 dólares no me alcanzará – dijo preocupado.

- Sólo faltan 3 días, tengo que apurarme – dijo.

Pasa la semana y era Jueves.

Max está preocupado por la deuda. Así que de tanta culpa le cuenta a Andrés la situación y todos los problemas.

POV Max.

Tendré que decirle a Andrés todo, lo que está sucediendo – pensé yo demasiado preocupado.

La puerta se abre y entra Andrés.

Tengo que decirle – pensé yo.

Hola – Saluda Andrés amistosamente.

Hola – respondo yo.

Ehh… Andrés tengo que decirte algo – dije yo nervioso.

Si, qué paso? ¿Le pasó algo a la niña?! – dice Andrés preocupado.

No, ella está bien – dije yo.

Es sobre nuestra economía.

Ahhh! – dijo Andrés de una forma desinteresada.

Noo!, pero tengo un gran problema – dije preocupado de cómo iba a reaccionar Andrés.

¿De qué me estás hablando? – pregunto Andrés confundido.

Es que, bueno tú sabes cuando… Te traje ese dinero para que pagaras las deudas y le compraras ropa a Amy – dije yo nerviosísimo.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso? – preguntó Andrés serio.

-Bueno, es muy difícil de contártelo- dije yo.

-Es que como no trabajaba y-y-y bueno ese dinero lo necesitábamos tuve que irme a los extremos – dije nervioso.

-¿Qué hicistes?! – dijo Andrés alzando el tono de voz y muy molesto.

-Bueno, emm… pedí un préstamo a la ma…fia – dijo yo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿¡Qué!? – dijo Andrés histérico.

Podría decir que Andrés estaba tan furioso que quería descalabrarme el rostro.

-Y ¡¿Cuánto debes?!- me dice Andrés cabriado.

- $6.500.00 pero – Andrés con tan solo escuchar semejante cantidad de dinero quedo atónito – pero ya conseguí $500.00.

- Y ¿De dónde rayos los sacastes?! – pregunto Andrés hastiado.

- Mierda… le digo o no le digo, bueno le diré la verdad – Robe con un viejo amigo.

- P-Pero no hay pruebas… no descubrirán nada… son profesionales –

- Yo tengo dinero ahorrado….pero no será suficiente – dijo Andrés desalentado.

- Y ¿Cuándo tienes que pagar eso? – pregunto Andrés con pesadumbre.

-Emm… el sábado

- ¿¡Qué?! – dijo Andrés atónito y furioso.

- Y-y-y no te dan más tiempo –dijo Andrés atónito.

-No – respondí desanimado.

- Bueno ayudare en lo que pueda – dijo Andrés.

Pero… ¡SI LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO A LA NIÑA POR ESTE GRAN LÍO TE PERO TE JURO QUE JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ – Me gritó Andrés con mucha ira.

FIN DEL POV

Bueno este es el cap espero actualizar el próximo pronto….

Veo que no tengo mucho reviews D: espero tener masss

Perooo almenoooos dejenmeee reviews quiero opiniones para ver si mejoro la historia. Estoy en falta de inspiración pliiis dejenmee reviews.

Bueno se despiden:

The Hedgehogs


End file.
